A movement mechanism as described above for a movement about two axes is known from European Patent Application EP-A-1347890. Here, the driving means comprise a driving rod for each of the rotation possibilities about the first and the second axis, respectively. The known driving rods have the shape of a ring segment, which is rotatable about a third axis, which lies in a plane equal or parallel to the top face of the holder, and which lies at an angle of approximately 45° to the first axis which first axis, when the movement mechanism is used as a wing mirror for a vehicle, is substantially parallel to the horizontal plane when the movement mechanism is mounted to a vehicle. The known movement mechanism further comprises means for activating the driving rods which means comprises a motor and associated transmission means for each driving rod so that a single driving rod effects a rotation of the holder relative to the bowl-shaped ring about a respective axis. Although this movement mechanism functions satisfactorily, it appears in some cases, where increased adjustment torques are required to effect a movement of the holder relative to the ring, that the accuracy of the movement mechanism can be reduced leading to additional activations of the driving rod to obtain a correct mutual position. In addition it appears that when the motors are driven by 24V batteries the accuracy of the known movement mechanism in some cases does not meet the highest requirements.
The invention has for its object to prevent these drawbacks and to realize an accurate movement of a spherical holder relative to a bowl-shaped ring even under increased adjustment torques or in 24V applications, while the compact construction of the movement mechanism is maintained and most components can stay alike.
To this end the inventions provides a movement mechanism comprising a substantially spherical holder and a substantially bowl-shaped ring, which, when inserted into each other, are rotatable relative to each other about a first axis, which lies in a plane which is substantially parallel with the top face of the holder, and a second axis, which second axis lies in a plane equal or parallel to the top face of the ring, and which second axis lies at an angle of approximately 90° to the first axis, while driving means are provided for enabling movement of the holder relative to the ring, which driving means comprise a first non-straight driving rod bearing-mounted in the holder, as well as means for activating the driving rod and a second non-straight driving rod bearing-mounted in the holder, as well as means for activating the driving rod, wherein the first driving rod and the second driving rod are rotatable about a third and a fourth axis, respectively, which third and fourth axes are mutually parallel and lie in a plane equal or parallel to the top face of the holder and characterized in that the third and fourth axes are parallel to or coincide with the first axis. In this manner the arrangement of the driving rods is such that both driving rods need to be activated for effecting a rotation of the holder relative to the bowl-shaped ring about a respective axis and consequently increased adjustment torques can be realized. Consequently the rotation axes of the driving rods/ring segments are substantially parallel to the horizontal plane, e.g. the road, when the movement mechanism is used as a wing mirror for a vehicle, which can lead to a simply control for adjusting the mirror.
In a preferred embodiment of a movement mechanism according to the invention, wherein the means for activating the first non-straight driving rod comprises a first motor and associated first transmission means and the means for activating the second non-straight driving rod comprises a second motor and associated second transmission means, the first motor and the second motor are separately drivable and simultaneously drivable for either driving the driving rods in the same direction or in opposite direction. When the driving rods are driven in the same direction the holder and the bowl-shaped ring are rotated relative to each other about the first axis, while when the driving rods are driven in opposite direction the holder and the bowl-shaped ring are rotated relative to each other about the second axis which lies at an angle of approximately 90° to the first axis.
To ensure a predictable load of the motors and thereby improving the accuracy of the adjustment resulting from the relative movement the first motor and the second motor are drivable at the same rotational speed.
In an embodiment of a movement mechanism according to the invention with which the highest requirements regarding accuracy can be met the first and the second transmission means comprise planetary gear drives, which can provide a smooth and regular drive to the driving rods.
In an advantageous embodiment of a movement mechanism according to the invention each of the driving rods is provided with teeth and can carry out a rotational movement, which is defined relative to an axis which substantially coincides with or is parallel to first axis or the second axis depending on the orientation. It is then preferred that the means for activating the driving rods are formed by a driving system provided with a driven toothed wheel.
The invention further relates to a movement mechanism comprising a substantially spherical holder and a substantially bowl-shaped ring surrounding the substantially spherical holder, which, when inserted into each other are rotatable relative to each other about at least one first axis, which lies in a plane which is substantially parallel with the top face of the holder, while driving means are provided for enabling movement of the holder relative to the ring, which driving means comprise a driving rod bearing-mounted in the holder, as well as means for activating the driving rod, wherein the driving rod is provided with teeth and the means for activating the driving rod is formed by a driving system provided with a driven toothed wheel.
Such a movement mechanism can, for instance, be used for causing an object fixedly connected to the holder to make a movement about one or two axes relative to the fixedly arranged bowl-shaped ring, and can be used for, for instance, wing mirrors of vehicles, in which a mirror plate can be mounted on the bowl-shaped ring, while the holder is mounted in the housing of the mirror plate, which housing can be fixed on a vehicle. Since the driving means for the mirror plate can be fitted in the holder, a rather compact construction of the mirror-adjusting means can be obtained, which, in view of the increasingly stringent requirements imposed on the dimensions of such mirror-adjusting means, is of great importance.
A movement mechanism as described above for a movement about two axes is known from European Patent Application EP-A-1347890. Here, the driving means comprise a driving rod for each of the rotation possibilities about the first and the second axis, respectively. The known driving rods have the shape of a ring segment, which is rotatable about a third axis, which lies in a plane equal or parallel to the top face of the holder, and which lies at an angle of approximately 45° to the first axis which first axis, when the movement mechanism is used as a wing mirror for a vehicle, is substantially parallel to the horizontal plane when the movement mechanism is mounted to a vehicle. Each driving rod is provided with teeth and the means for activating the driving rod are further formed by a driving system provided with a driven toothed wheel, the arrangement being such that the driving rod is arranged between the driven toothed wheel and the substantially spherical holder.
Although this movement mechanism functions satisfactorily it appears that in case the movement mechanism is mounted to a vehicle door slamming of the door when closed or opened may result in unwanted alteration of the previously set position of the holder relative to the bowl-shaped ring.
The invention has for its object to prevent this drawback and to realize a movement mechanism which can maintain the relative positioning of the holder and the bowl-shaped ring even in case of mechanical impact, such as e.g. resulting from slamming of a vehicle door to which the movement mechanism is mounted. Due to increasing amount of functions added to the mirror glass (such as heater pads, blinkers etc. which increase the weight of the mirror) the demands on glass stability after door slamming also increase.
To this end the invention provides a movement mechanism comprising a substantially spherical holder and a substantially bowl-shaped ring surrounding the substantially spherical holder, which, when inserted into each other are rotatable relative to each other about at least one first axis, which lies in a plane which is substantially parallel with the top face of the holder, while driving means are provided for enabling movement of the holder relative to the ring, which driving means comprise a driving rod bearing-mounted in the holder, as well as means for activating the driving rod, wherein the driving rod is provided with teeth and the means for activating the driving rod is formed by a driving system provided with a driven toothed wheel, characterized in that the driving rod is a straight driving rod, such as a linear ball rack. The invention is based on the insight that as a result of both the ring segment shape of the known driving rod and the arrangement of the driven toothed wheel between the teeth and the substantially spherical holder the driven toothed wheel can experience such forces during mechanical impact, in particular when the movement mechanism is applied to so-called wing doors, that it moves over the teeth of the non-straight driving rod or that it can even come loose from the driving rod resulting in unwanted alteration of the relative positioning of the holder and the bowl-shaped ring. By, in accordance with the invention, using a straight driving rod, such as a linear ball rack, unwanted alteration of the relative positioning due to impact can be at least reduced. Without being bound by theory, this in particular seems to be the result of the fact that the linear extension of the driving rod and the direction of the impact force enclose the same angle independent on the engagement position of the toothed wheel with regard to the driving rod, which angle in a preferred embodiment can be approximately zero degrees by proper arrangement of the relevant parts. In addition a straight driving rod can be manufactured more robust than a ring shaped one taking into account the available space within the spherical holder. An additional disadvantage of non-straight driving rods is that the angle over which the mirror can be adjusted is relatively limited since the non-straight driving rods at their lower end are relatively close to each other. By in accordance with the invention using straight driving rods the adjustment angle can be enlarged.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment of such a movement mechanism according to the invention the driving rod is arranged between the driven toothed wheel and the substantially spherical holder. In this manner during mechanical impact the driven toothed wheel will be pushed against the driving rod preventing it to come loose from the driving rod so that unwanted alteration of the relative positioning of the holder and the bowl-shaped ring is at least reduced.
Alternatively this object can be achieved in accordance with the invention by providing such a movement mechanism comprising a substantially spherical holder and a substantially bowl-shaped ring surrounding the substantially spherical holder, which, when inserted into each other are rotatable relative to each other about at least one first axis, which lies in a plane which is substantially parallel with the top face of the holder, while driving means are provided for enabling movement of the holder relative to the ring, which driving means comprise a driving rod bearing-mounted in the holder, as well as means for activating the driving rod, wherein the driving rod is provided with teeth and the means for activating the driving rod is formed by a driving system provided with a driven toothed wheel, characterized in that the driving rod is a non-straight driving rod and the driven toothed wheel is arranged between the driving rod and the substantially spherical holder. In this manner during mechanical impact the driven toothed wheel will be pushed against the driving rod preventing it to come loose from the driving rod so that unwanted alteration of the relative positioning of the holder and the bowl-shaped ring is at least reduced even in case a non-straight driving rod is used.
Preferably the driving rod has the shape of a ring segment, which is rotatable about a third axis, which lies in a plane equal or parallel to the top face of the holder and which lies at an angle of approximately 45° to the first axis or which is parallel to or coincides with the first axis.
The invention further relates to a movement mechanism comprising a substantially spherical holder and a substantially bowl-shaped ring, which, when inserted into each other, are rotatable relative to each other about at least one first axis, which lies in a plane which is substantially parallel with the top face of the holder, while driving means are provided for enabling movement of the holder relative to the ring, which driving means comprise a driving rod bearing-mounted in the holder, as well as means for activating the driving rod, wherein the movement mechanism comprises connection means for connecting the driving rod to the ring in a manner allowing relative movement between the driving rod and the ring.
Such a movement mechanism can, for instance, be used for causing an object fixedly connected to the holder to make a movement about one or two axes relative to the fixedly arranged bowl-shaped ring, and can be used for, for instance, wing mirrors of vehicles, in which a mirror plate can be mounted on the bowl-shaped ring, while the holder is mounted in the housing of the mirror plate, which housing can be fixed on a vehicle. Since the driving means for the mirror plate can be fitted in the holder, a rather compact construction of the mirror-adjusting means can be obtained, which, in view of the increasingly stringent requirements imposed on the dimensions of such mirror-adjusting means, is of great importance.
A movement mechanism as described above for a movement about two axes is known from European Patent Application EP-A-1347890. Here, the driving means comprise a driving rod for each of the rotation possibilities about the first and the second axis, respectively. The known driving rods have the shape of a ring segment, which is rotatable about a third axis, which lies in a plane equal or parallel to the top face of the holder, and which lies at an angle of approximately 45° to the first axis which first axis, when the movement mechanism is used as a wing mirror for a vehicle, is substantially parallel to the horizontal plane when the movement mechanism is mounted to a vehicle. The driving rod is furthermore connected with a driving part, which is rotatably mounted in a recess in the ring relative to the second axis. The driving part has the shape of a cylinder which is received in the recess having the shape of a slotted hole. Although this movement mechanism functions satisfactorily it appears in some cases that the driving part can be damaged or even break off leading to improper functioning of the movement mechanism.
The invention has for its object to prevent these drawbacks and to provide a movement mechanism that can function properly over an extended period of time.